1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to portable equipment for military, law enforcement, aviation, personal survival, hiking, sporting, recreation, hunting, water sports, and camping applications and, more particularly, to a portable battery pack comprising a battery enclosed by a wearable and replaceable pouch or skin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable power sources are used in, for example, military applications, law enforcement applications, aviation applications, wilderness and personal survival applications, hiking and camping applications, sporting and recreation applications, hunting applications, land surveying and expedition applications, and disaster relief efforts. For example, portable battery packs exist for carrying in a backpack or for wearing on the body. These battery packs, however, can be heavy and inconvenient to access and connect to devices requiring electrical power. Further, some applications require that the appearance of the battery pack blend with the environment in which they are used. Current battery packs, however, might not offer flexibility of appearance or the consumer is forced to buy one battery pack for one environment and a different battery pack for a different environment.
Prior art patent documents include the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,501,725 for instrument structure for portable testing voltmeters by inventor Knopp, filed Apr. 9, 1945 and issued Mar. 28, 1950, is directed to portable electric voltage testers and more particularly in the instruments used in such testers; for indicating the values of alternating and direct current voltages, and the polarity of unidirectional current circuits tested; the presence or absence of electrical energy on metallic parts in the vicinity of electrical energy sources; etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,340,662 for emergency battery system with an infinite shelf life by inventor McCarter, filed Jan. 15, 1993 and issued Aug. 23, 1994, is directed to an emergency battery system having an infinite shelf life, comprising a first primary reserve, water-activated battery that can be connected directly to an emergency appliance to provide voltage therein once activated, that can be connected to a self-contained, rechargeable battery utilized with the water-activated battery and stored for long periods of time to provide charge to the rechargeable battery, which itself can then be connected to an electrical emergency appliance, or the water-activated battery is connected to a power conversion circuit that can provide a variety of voltages to emergency electrical appliances that already have their own self-contained, rechargeable batteries. The emergency battery system described can be used to power emergency appliances, such as lights, lanterns, emergency radios, or DC-powered telephones. As long as the water-activated battery is kept free of moisture or water, the shelf life is virtually infinite.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,537,022 for enclosed battery holder by inventor Huang, filed Aug. 22, 1995 and issued Jul. 16, 1996, is directed to an enclosed battery charger including a seat, a cover, and a conductive metal plate means. The seat is provided with a partition which has one end thereof extending upwardly to form a partition rib for preventing contact of two conductive metal plates. A front wall of the seat is provided with an inverted-L shaped hook piece, and a rear wall of the seat is provided with an engaging hole. The cover is provided with a rib having a rib section projected from an inner side thereof. The rib and rib section of the cover enclose a rib of the seat. The cover also has a hook piece which is retained by the engaging hole. The cover further has a slot corresponding to the hook piece of the front wall. A push-button switch and a metal piece are further provided to control connection of electricity. A post is disposed in the seat for preventing the wires and the conductive metal plates from slipping off In addition, an insulated plate is passed through a slot in the cover to be disposed between the batteries and the conductive metal plates for preventing abnormal electricity discharge.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,367 for holster arrangement for a transportable communications device by inventor Abramson, filed Sep. 27, 1995 and issued Aug. 5, 1997, is directed to a holster arrangement for a transportable communications device that is worn by a user and is arranged to have a holder portion positioned on either side of the user's torso. Straps extending from a shoulder pad are utilized to support the holder portion and to secure the holster arrangement to the user. The holder portion is arranged to support a case in varied positions with the case being mountable on the holder portion at a substantially vertical position and at angular positions to the holder portion. Two angular mounting positions are provided to facilitate the use of the holster arrangement when fitted to either side of the user. The case for holding the communications device is readily detached from the holder of the holster arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,680,026 for tool belt with battery assembly by inventor Lueschen filed Mar. 21, 1994 and issued Oct. 21, 1997, is directed to an apparatus comprising: a battery assembly including exactly five parallel rows of C cells, each row having exactly four C cells arranged end to end in series, all of the rows being electrically connected together in series, a casing which surrounds the rows, a cable having a first end inside the casing, the first end of the cable having a first lead electrically connected to one end of the series connection of the rows, and the first end of the cable having a second lead electrically connected to the other end of the series connection of the rows, the cable having a second end outside the casing, and a male connector electrically connected to the second end of the cable; a belt adapted to be worn around the waist of a user, the belt having an adjustable girth so as to fit users having different waist sizes; a pocket supported by the belt and slideably movable along the girth of the belt, the pocket closely housing the battery assembly; and a portable, hand held, electrically powered cable tie tensioning tool, the tool having a female connector connected to the male connector of the battery assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,259,228 for battery pack and protective pouch therefor by inventors Becker et al., filed Feb. 11, 2000 and issued Jul. 10, 2001, is directed to a protective housing for a jump-starting battery pack includes a flexible sheet of multi-layered, electrically insulating fabric material including inner and outer nylon layers and a foam padding layer sandwiched therebetween adapted to be folded around the case of a battery pack positioned in the middle of the sheet and held closed by Velcro-type closures. Retaining straps secure the battery pack in place, one of the straps having stacks of secured-together folds positioned on opposite sides of the case to provide supports on which the connector clamps of the battery pack jumper cables can be clamped, with the cables projecting from the open top of the housing to serve as handles.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,380,713 for battery pack by inventor Namura, filed Apr. 25, 2001 and issued Apr. 30, 2002, is directed to a battery pack holding a first block adjacent to a second block in a case. The first and second blocks are a plurality of circular cylindrical batteries arranged in the same horizontal plane. The first and second blocks are each made up of N batteries lined up side-by-side in parallel fashion to form a lateral battery array, and M perpendicular batteries in close proximity to an electrode end of the lateral battery array and oriented at right angles to the batteries of the lateral battery array. The circular cylindrical batteries of the first and second blocks are arranged with point-by-point symmetry about the center of the rectangular case. Further, the electrode ends of perpendicular batteries protrude beyond a side of the lateral battery array towards the neighboring block to provide center region space between the first and second blocks.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,641,432 for waterproof cell cabinet by inventor Ouyoung, filed Oct. 16, 2002 and issued Nov. 4, 2003, is directed to a waterproof cell cabinet comprised of a hollow casing, a cell holder, a connection disk, a lid and a pair of locking plates; the casing being adapted with a coupling flange and two positioning channels on the inner circumference of the coupling flange and containing a retaining plate with resilient member and the cell holder in the casing, multiple rooms in the center of the casing with each provided with an induction coil; the connection disk being adapted to the front of the cell holder and integrated with two fixtures sandwiching a dovetail one end, and two retaining plates on both sides of the other end; the lid having on its one end provided with a dish and a rib at the center of the dish; two wings being provided on the outer circumference of the lid and a locking button extending from the other end of the lid to lock into the dovetail; two semi-circular locking plates each containing a semi-circular channel being provided between the connection disk and the lid; two fixation blocks being provided on the inner circumference of the locking plate to lock into a locking hole; and the lid being fully secured in the coupling flange to provide an enclosed space.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,727,197 for wearable transmission device by inventors Wilson et al., filed Nov. 17, 2000 and issued Apr. 27, 2004, is directed to a knitted, woven, or braided textile ribbon including fibers and having a length and selvage edges and one or more transmission elements running the length of the ribbon in place of one or more of the fibers and integrated with the fibers to transmit data and/or power along the length of the ribbon.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,074,520 for contoured casing of mating clamshell portions for an electrochemical cell by inventors Probst et al., filed Nov. 4, 2005 and issued Jul. 11, 2006, is directed to an electrochemical cell of either a primary or a secondary chemistry housed in a casing having opposed major side walls of a contoured shape.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,141,330 for secondary battery accommodation case by inventor Aoyama, filed Mar. 4, 2003 and issued Nov. 28, 2006, is directed to a secondary battery accommodation case with improved exterior surface having no parting line in two or more exterior faces out of four exterior faces encircling the battery accommodation portion. It comprises a substantially rectangular bottom case having a battery accommodation portion for accommodating secondary batteries and a top case to be assembled with the bottom case for closing the battery accommodation portion. In the assembled condition of the top case and the bottom case, the exterior face of the top case closing the secondary battery accommodation portion is made equal to or lower than two or more open edges out of four exterior faces encircling the battery accommodation portion in the bottom case.
US Publication No. 20090279810 for battery bag by inventor Nobles, filed May 6, 2008 and published Nov. 12, 2009, is directed to a battery bag assembly including an elongated watertight bag (WTB), a sealable access port (SAP), a battery tray (BT), a power feed-through (PFT), and an electric power conduit (EPC). SAP has an elongated configuration extending along an elongated length of the WTB. BT is disposed within the WTB so that its elongated configuration is aligned with the elongated length of the WTB. BT has electrical connector sockets (EPSs) mounted thereon for mating with oppositely sexed connectors provided on batteries. PFT is disposed on a wall of the watertight bag. PFT is configured to provide a watertight seal for an electrical conductor passing from an interior of the watertight bag to an exterior of the watertight bag. EPC is electrically connected for coupling electric power from the EPSs on the BT to a remote device.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,697,269 for housing mechanism for electronic device by inventors Yang et al., filed Dec. 27, 2006 and issued Apr. 13, 2010, is directed to an exemplary housing mechanism for an electronic device including a cover and a frame. The cover has a cover body, a sealing element, and a sidewall formed around the cover body. A surface of a distal end of the sidewall is recessed thereby forming a receiving slot therein. The sealing element has a connecting portion and a positioning portion connected to the connecting portion. The connecting portion is fixedly received in the receiving slot of the cover. The frame has a positioning slot defined therein and the positioning portion of the sealing element is for reception in the positioning slot of the frame when the cover is closed to the frame.
US Publication No. 20110070472 for watertight battery cover assembly for electronic device by inventors Cui et al., filed Mar. 22, 2010 and published Mar. 24, 2011, is directed to a battery cover assembly used in an electronic device. The battery cover assembly includes a main body, a battery cover, and a gasket. The main body defines a receiving cavity including a peripheral wall. The battery cover includes a frame. The gasket is assembled in the battery cover. The frame is latched in the receiving cavity, the gasket is caught between the frame and the peripheral wall. The disclosure further discloses an electronic device using the battery cover assembly.
US Publication No. 20120045929 for PALS compliant routing system by inventors Streeter et al., filed Aug. 23, 2011 and published Feb. 23, 2012, is directed to a PALS compliant routing system including flexible fabric cabling routed through the webbing of a PALS grid. A first connector or device is coupled to the cabling. Other connectors coupled to the cabling subsystem include a retention mechanism configured to retain them in the channels of the PALS webbing.
US Publication No. 20130294712 for ammunition magazine pouch by inventor Seuk, filed Oct. 30, 2012 and published Nov. 7, 2013, is directed to a hydration pouch including an elastic band that compresses the bottom portion of the hydration bladder inside the pouch to more evenly distribute the fluid contents of the bladder vertically within the pouch, thereby preventing the pooling of the fluid contents in the bottom of the bladder.
US Publication No. 20140072864 for packaging material for lithium ion battery, lithium ion battery, and method for manufacturing lithium ion battery by inventors Suzuta et al., filed Nov. 8, 2013 and published Mar. 13, 2014, is directed to a packaging material for a lithium ion battery including: a base material layer that is formed from a film obtained by biaxially stretching a multi-layered coextruded film including a first thermoplastic resin layer having rigidity and chemical resistance and being disposed at an outer side thereof, a second thermoplastic resin layer having a capability of propagating stress and adhesiveness, and a third thermoplastic resin layer having toughness; a metal foil layer that is laminated on one surface of the base material layer; an anti-corrosion-treated layer that is laminated on the metal foil layer; an inner adhesive layer that is laminated on the anti-corrosion-treated layer; and a sealant layer that is laminated on the inner adhesive layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,720,762 for load carrier systems and associated manufacturing methods by inventors Hilliard et al., filed Jun. 17, 2011 and issued May 13, 2014, is directed to load carrier systems and associated manufacturing methods. In one embodiment, a load carrier system can include a unitary piece of material. The unitary piece of material can include a body portion comprising a first face side, an opposing face side, a first peripheral edge and an opposing second peripheral edge; and one or more straps comprising a respective extended end, wherein the straps are an integral part of the body portion; wherein the one or more straps are folded over onto the first face side adjacent to the first peripheral edge; and wherein at least one respective end of the one or more straps is fastened to the opposing second peripheral edge.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,144,255 for system for attaching accessories to tactical gear by inventor Perciballi, filed Feb. 1, 2013 and issued Sep. 29, 2015, is directed to designs and methods for a reversible, textile-based tactical article. In one embodiment the tactical article comprises a textile based panel perforated with an array of slots arranged in vertical and horizontal, spaced apart rows. The panel may be adapted for attaching accessories to either side by lacing a strap through a row of the slots and through webbing loops on the accessory positioned between the slots. One side of the panel may have a first appearance, and the other side a second appearance that is different from the first appearance.
US Publication No. 20150295617 for waterproof case by inventors Lai et al., filed Apr. 13, 2015 and published Oct. 15, 2015, is directed to a protective case for an electronic device may include a housing, a case cover and a gasket positioned between the housing and the case cover. The housing may include a case member, having a plurality of housing snap attachment structures formed therein. The case cover may likewise include case cover snap attachment structures formed thereon that couple with the housing snap fit structures. The gasket is positioned between planar surfaces of the case member and case cover so that it is axially compressed between the case member and the case cover to provide a water and air tight seal, with the compression of the gasket being maintained by the connection of the housing snap attachment structures and the case cover snap attachment structures.
US Publication No. 20170263902 for waterproof battery case by inventor Hwang, filed Jun. 30, 2016 and published Sep. 14, 2017, is directed to a waterproof battery case comprising: a case body including a base and a top cover, wherein adjacent surfaces thereof are correspondingly formed with a flange and a recess in which an elastic sealing member is mounted, the base is formed with an accommodation space allowing at least one battery to be accommodated, a stepped engaging hole and through hole are formed between the outer wall of the base the accommodation space; an electrode plate set, including at least one anode contact and at least one cathode contact accommodated in the accommodation space; and a waterproof structure, including an elastic waterproof plug allowing two wires to be integrally embedded therein, wherein a plug head at one end thereof is formed with a neck part having the circumference formed with at least one convex rib, the other end thereof is formed with an engaging sheet sleeved with the engaging hole.